Avenger VI: Secret Wars Pt. I, II, III, and IV (Custom)
This is a custom based on what I think a sixth Avengers film would be like and how it would play out. Note: Not all allies have to have powers or fighting skill. Story (MCU) The Film will be based on the events of the current Incursion event and Secret Wars event. Characters (MCU) Story (Comics) Characters (Comics) Heroes and Allies: #Franklin Richards (Earth-616) #Valeria "Val" Richards (Earth-616) #Alexander "Alex" Power (Earth-616) #Leech (Earth-616) #Arthur "Artie" Maddicks (Earth-616) #Tong (Moloid)(Earth-616) #Turg (Moloid) (Earth-616) #Bentley-23/Bentley Wittman (Clone) (Earth-616) #Vil (Earth-616) #Onome (Earth-616) #Dragon Man (Earth-616) #Mister Fantastic/Reed Richards (Earth-616) #Namor McKenzie (Earth-616) #Doctor Stephen Strange (Earth-616) #Black Panther/T'Challa (Earth-616) #Black Bolt/Blackagar Boltagon (Earth-616) #Doc Green/Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-616) #Beast/Hank McCoy (Earth-616) #Captain Britain/Brian Braddock (Earth-616) #Nicholas "Nick" Fury (Earth-1610) #Hawkeye/Clint Barton (Earth-1610) #Iron Man/Antonio "Tony" Stark (Earth-1610) #The Thing/Benjamin "Ben" Grimm (Earth-616) #Human Torch/Jonathan "Johnny Storm (Earth-616) #Invisible Woman/Susan "Sue" Storm (Earth-616) #Amadeus Cho (Earth-616) #Spider-Man/Peter Parker (Earth-616) #Thor/Jane Foster (Earth-616) #Vision (Earth-616) #Captain Marvel/Carol Danvers (Earth-616) #War Machine/James "Jim" Rhodes (Earth-616) #War Machine Drones (Earth-616) #Captain America/Samuel "Sam" Wilson (Earth-616) #Medusa/Medusalith Amaquelin (Earth-616) #Inferno/Dante Pertuz (Earth-616) #Black Widow/Natalia "Natasha" Romanova (Earth-616) #Spider-Woman/Jessica Drew (Earth-616) #Manifold/Eden Fesi (Earth-616) #Pod/Aikku Jokinen (Earth-616) #Cannonball/Samuel "Sam" Guthrie (Earth-616) #Star-Lord/Peter Quill (Earth-616) #Drax the Destroyer/Arthur Douglas (Earth-616) #Rocket Raccoon (Earth-616) #Groot (Earth-616) #Gamora Zen Whoberi Ben Titan (Earth-7528) #Storm/Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) #Angel/Warren Worthington III (Earth-616) #Robert "Booby" Drake (Earth-616) #Colossus/Piotr "Peter" Rasputin (Earth-616) #Nightcrawler/Kurt Wagner (Earth-616) #Cyclops/Phoenix/Scott Summers (Earth-616) #She-Hulk/Jennifer "Jen" Walters (Earth-616) #Thor of Higher Avalon (Earth-BW15) #King Thor Odinson (Earth-14412) #Stormborn, Goddess of Thunder/Ororo Munroe (Earth-904) #Baron Jamie Braddock (Earth-BW15) #Baron Brian Braddock (Earth-BW15) #Stormbreaker Ray/Beta Ray Bill (Earth-BWUD) #Spider-Man/Miles Morales (Earth-1610) #Dino-Thor (Earth-BW25) #Ultimate Thor/Thunderer Thorlief (Earth-1610) #Thor/Samuel "Sam" Wilson (Earth-BWUD) #Thrr (Earth-8311) #Wu (Uhari) (Earth-616) #Ant-Man/Scott Lang (Earth-616) #Mary Morgenstern (Earth-616) #Golden Girl/Betsy Ross (Earth-616) #Peggy Rae (Earth-616) #Spectrum/Monica Rambeau (Earth-616) #Blue Marvel/Adam Brashear (Earth-616) #White Tiger/Ava Ayala (Earth-616) #Power Man/Victor Álvarez (Earth-616) #Luke Cage (Earth-616) #Jessica Jones (Earth-616) #Kaluu (Earth-616) #Ruby Neal (Earth-616) #Soraya Khorasani (Earth-616) #David "Dave" Griffith (Earth-616) #Commander Steven "Steve" Rogers (Earth-616) #Iron Fist/Daniel "Danny" Rand (Earth-616) #President Barack Obama (Earth-616) #Danielle "Dani" Cage (Earth-616) #Mike from the Village (Earth-616) #Reina Álvarez (Earth-616) #Ignacio Álvarez (Earth-616) #Sofía Álvarez (Earth-616) #Odin Borson (Earth-616) #Loki Laufeyson (Ikol) (Earth-616) #All-Mother Freyja/Frigga (Earth-616) #Heimdall (Earth-616) #Balder Odinson (Earth-616) #Lady Sif (Earth-616) #Enchantress/Amora (Earth-616) #Unthar Utharson (Earth-616) #Verity Willis (Earth-616) #Lorelei (Asgardian) (Earth-616) #Sigurd the Everglorious (Earth-616) #Volstagg the Voluminous (Earth-616) #Fandral the Dashing (Earth-616) #Hogun the Grim (Earth-616) #Einar Lone-Rider (Earth-616) #Hertha Strong-of-Arm (Earth-616) #Brynjar Long-Tooth (Earth-616) #Karnilla (Earth-616) #Valkyrie/Brunnhilde (Earth-616) #William "Bill" Cobb III (Earth-616) #Sleipnir (Earth-616) #Aragorn (Earth-616) #Beta Ray Bill (Earth-616) #Idunn (Earth-616) #Asgardian Army (Earth-616) #Magneto/Erik Lehnsherr (Earth-616) #Polaris/Lorna Dane (Earth-616) #Briar Raleigh (Earth-616) #Agent Rodriguez (Earth-616) #Agent Haines (Earth-616) #Ms. Marvel/Kamala Khan (Earth-616) #Bruno Carrelli (Earth-616) #Vittorio "Vick" Carrelli (Earth-616) #Jusuf Khan (Earth-616) #Disha Khan (Earth-616) #Josh (Jersey City) (Earth-616) #Aamir Khan (Earth-616) #Zoe Zimmer (Earth-616) #Nakia "Kiki" Bahadir (Earth-616) #Punisher/Frank Castle (Earth-616) #Ruby Red/Moffly (Earth-616) #Myers (Earth-616) #Sidewinder/Adam Torchia (Earth-616) #Silk/Cindy Moon (Earth-616) #John Jonah Jameson (Earth-616) #Lola (Fact News) (Earth-616) #Rafferty (Earth-616) #James Park/Albert Moon Jr. (Earth-616) #Silver Surfer/Norrin Radd (Earth-616) #Dawn Greenwood (Earth-616) #Queen of Nevers (Earth-616) #Dawn Greenwood (Future) (Earth-616) #Shaper of Worlds (Earth-616) #Hank Pym (Earth-BW06) #Michael Morbius (Shield) (Earth-BWUD) #Janet van Dyne (Earth-BW06) #Vision (Earth-BW39) #Human Torch/Jim Hammond (Android) (Earth-BW39) #Wonder Man/Simon Williams (Earth-BW39) #Punisher/Frank Castle (Earth-BWUD) #Ms. America Chavez (Earth-TRN366) #Major Scott Summers (Earth-BW36) #Radiance/Ryoko Sabuki (Earth-BWUD) #Iron Cross/Clare "Carrie" Gruler (Earth-BWUD) #Agatha Harkness (Earth-BWUD) #Roberto "The Hellcharger" Reyes (Earth-BW19) #Alejandra "Nicaraguan Hellfire" Jones (Earth-BWUD) #Carter "Satan Stomper" Slade (Earth-BWUD) #Johnny Blaze (Earth-BWUD) #Daniel "Danny Boy" Ketch (Earth-BW19) #Gabe Reyes (Earth-BW19) #Nima (Earth-BWUD) #Kenshiro "Zero" Cochrane (Earth-BWUD) #Knuckles O'Shugnessy (Earth-BWUD) #Vengeance/Michael Badilino (Earth-BWUD) #Gorilla Rider (Earth-BWUD) #"Big Boy" T-Rider Rex (Earth-BWUD) #Shoba Mirza (Earth-BWUD) #Elias "Eli" Morrow (Earth-BW19) #The Undead G-Man (Earth-616) #Naja (Earth-616) #Flint/Jason (Earth-616) #The Bard/Matthew "Matt" Murdoch (Earth-311) #Karnak (Earth-BW20A) #Mega-Rad (Earth-BWUD) #King Black Bolt/Blackagar Boltagon (Earth-BW20A) #Sand Hulk/Richard "Rick" Jones (Earth-BW01) #Nur/Frank McGee (Earth-616) #Eldrac the Door (Earth-616) #Triton (Earth-616) #Baroness Medusa/Medusalith Amaquelin (Earth-BW20A) #Auran (Earth-BW20A) #Kamala Khan (Earth-BW20A) #Lockjaw (Earth-BW20A) #Major Victory/Vance Astro (Earth-691) #Martinex T'Naga (Earth-691) #Nikki/Nicholette Gold (Earth-691) #Charlie-27 (Earth-691) #Yondu Udonta (Earth-691) #Geena Drake (Earth-691) #Starhawk/Stakar Ogord (Earth-691) #Lady Carina Tivan-Korvac (Earth-616) #Baron Simon Williams (Earth-691) #Captain Marvel/Mar-Vell (Earth-691) #Yellowjacket/Henry "Hank" Pym (Earth-691) #Moondragon/Heather Douglas (Earth-691) #Jocasta (Earth-691) #Vision (Earth-691) #Hercules (Earth-691) #Black Panther/T'Challa (Earth-691) #Black Widow/Natalia Romanova (Earth-691) #Commander Elsa Bloodstone (Earth-616) #Shuttup/Elsa Bloodstone (Earth-BWUD) #Deadpool/Wade Wilson (Earth-BWUD) #Shang-Chi (Earth-BW11) #Kitten/Katherine "Kitty" Pryde (Earth-BW11) #Lockheed (Earth-BW11) #Callisto (Earth-BW11) #Caliban (Earth-BW11) #Wolfsbane/Rahne Sinclair (Earth-BW11) #Cy/Douglas Ramsey (Earth-BW11) #Marrow/Sarah (Earth-BW11) #Red Sai/Elektra Natchios (Earth-BW11) #Iron Fist/Daniel "Rand K'ai" Rand (Earth-BW11) Villains: #Beyonders (Multiverse) #God Emperor Doom/Victor von Doom (Earth-616) #Molecule Man/Owen Reece (Earth-616) #The Maker/Reed Richards (Earth-1610) #Thanos (Earth-616) #Black Swan/Yabbat Ummon Turru (Earth-1365) #Terrax the Truley Enlightened/Tyros (Earth-13054) #Prophet/Lord Maximus Boltagon the Mad (Earth-616) #Baron Sinister/Nathaniel "Nathan" Essex (Earth-BW36) #Venom/Edward "Eddie" Brock (BWDL) #Rhino/Aleksei Sytsevich (Earth-BWDL) #Doctor Octopus/Otto Octavius (Earth-BWDL) #Proxima Midnight (Earth-616) #Corvus Glaive (Earth-616) #Baron Apocalypse/En Sabah Nur (Earth-BW03) #Baroness Madelyne Pryor (Earth-BW37) #Baron Maestro/Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-BW02) #M.O.D.O.K./George Tarleton (Earth-BWDL) #Holocaust/Nemesis (Earth-BW03) #Abyss/Nils Styger (Earth-BW03) #Lord Annihilus (Earth-BW40) #Worldbreaker (Earth-BW00) #Baron Sinister Clones (Earth-Bw36) #Galactus of Doomstadt #Beetle/Janice Lincoln (Earth-616) #Slug/Ulysses Lugman (Earth-616) #Unnamed Apocalypse Cults (Earth-616) #City (Earth-1610) #King Loki Laufeyson (Ikol) (Earth-14412) #Hela (Earth-616) #Tyr Odinson (Earth-616) #Midgard Serpent/Jormungand (Earth-616) #Drauger (Race) (Earth-616) #Rock Trolls (Earth-616) #Frost Giants (Earth-616) #King Ulik (Earth-616) #Ogarr the Troll-Prince (Earth-616) #Those Who Sit Above in Shadow (Earth-616) #Nimrod Sentinels (Earth-1610) #Sugar Man (Earth-295) #Kamran (Earth-616) #Jersey City's Finest Punk Electricians (Earth-616) #Kaboom (Earth-616) #Khalid (Black Dawn) (Earth-616) #Sadiq (Earth-616) #Bullseye/Lester (Earth-616) #Afan (Earth-616) #Dragonclaw/Harris Porter (Earth-616) #The Lowly Zee/Incredulous Zed (Earth-616) #Glorian/Thomas Gideon (Earth-616) #Molecule Man/Owen Reece (Earth-BWDL) #Grizzly/Maxwell Markham (Earth-BWDL) #Sabretooth/Victor Creed (Earth-BWDL) #Mysterio/Quentin Beck (Earth-BWDL) #Mole Man/Harvey Elder (Earth-BWDL) #Whiplash/Anton Vanko (Earth-BWDL) #Stilt-Man/Wilbur Day (Earth-BWDL) #Pyro/St. John Allerdyce (Earth-BWDL) #Avalanche/Dominikos Petrakis (Earth-BWDL) #Bullseye/Lester (Earth-BWDL) #Boomerang/Fred Myers (Earth-BWDL) #Oddball/Orville Bock (Earth-BWDL) #Vulture/Adrian Toomes (Earth-BWDL) #Kingpin/Wilson Fisk (Earth-BWDL) #Cyclone/André Gerard (Earth-BWDL) #Black Fox/Robert Paine (Earth-BWDL) #Owl/Leland Owlsley (Earth-BWDL) #Ultron Sentinels (Earth-BW39) #Lord Ultron (Earth-BW39) #Klaw/Ulysses Klaue (Earth-BW39) #Whirlwind/David Cannon (Earth-BW39) #Melter/Bruno Horgan (Earth-BW39) #Black Knight/Nathan "Nate" Garrett (Earth-BW39) #Radioactive Man/Chen Lu (Earth-BW39) #Elendil (Earth-BW39) #Unicorn/Milos Masaryk (Earth-BWDL) #Princess Python/Zelda DuBois (Earth-BWDL) #Porcupine/Alexander Gentry (Earth-BWDL) #King Cobra/Klaus Voorhees (Earth-BWDL) #Man-Bull/William Taurens (Earth-BWDL) #Gladiator/Melvin Potter (Earth-BWDL) #Mandrill/Jerome Beechman (Earth-BWDL) #Sinister/Nathaniel Essex (Earth-1610) #Scorpion/MacDonald Gargan (Earth-BWDL) #Madame Masque/Whitney Frost (Earth-BWDL) #Lady Deathstrike/Yuriko Oyama (Earth-BWDL) #Electro/Maxwell "Max" Dillon (Earth-BWDL) #Toad/Mortimer Toynbee (Earth-BWDL) #Omega Red/Arkady Rossovich (Earth-BWDL) #Tiger Shark/Todd Arliss (Earth-BWDL) #Viper/Ophelia Sarkissian (Earth-BWDL) #Magneto/Erik Lehnsherr (Earth-BWDL) #Super-Skrull/Kl'rt (Earth-BWDL) #Thundra (Earth-BWDL) #Lady Bullseye/Maki Matsumoto (Earth-BWDL) #Abomination/Emil Blonsky (Earth-BWDL) #Leader/Samuel Sterns (Earth-BWDL) #Steel Serpent/Davos (Earth-BWDL) #Ultron Engine (Earth-BW00) #Loki Laufeyson (Earth-BWDL) #Klaw/Ulysses Klaue (Earth-BWDL) #Red Ghost/Ivan Kragoff (Earth-BWDL) #Peotor (Earth-BWDL) #Mikhol (Earth-BWDL) #Igor (Earth-BWDL) #M.O.D.A.M./Olinka Barankova (Earth-BWDL) #Angor the Screamer/Dirk Anger (Earth-BWDL) #Thunderball/Eliot Franklin (Earth-BWDL) #Crossfire/William Cross (Earth-BWDL) #Grim Reaper/Eric Williams (Earth-BWDL) #Wrecker/Dirk Garthwaite (Earth-BWDL) #Constrictor/Frank Payne (Earth-BWDL) #Arcade (Earth-BW19) #Chief Zadkiel (Earth-BW19) #D.P.D. Patrol Bot/Doombots (Earth-BW00) #Venus Compiler (Earth-BW00) #Sterilon (Earth-BW20A) #Fin Fang Foom (Earth-BWUD) #Abomination/Emil Blonsky (Earth-691) #Baron Michael Korvac (Earth-691) #Red Terror/Azazel (Earth-BWDL) #Piledriver/Brian Calusky (Earth-BWDL) #Juggernaut/Cain Marko (Earth-BWDL) #Blob/Frederick Dukes (Earth-BWDL) #Ulysses Bloodstone (Earth-BWDL) #Sauron/Karl Lykos (Earth-BWDL) #Carnage/Cletus Kasady (Earth-BWDL) #Mystique/Raven Darkholme (Earth-BWDL) #Callisto (Earth-BWDL) #Werewolf by Night/Jack Russell (Earh-BWDL) #Dragon Man (Earth-BWDL) #Manphibian (Earth-BWDL) #Shriek/Frances Barrison (Earth-BWDL) #Morbius the Living Vampire/Michael Morbius (Earth-BWDL) #Crossbones/Brock Rumlow (Earth-BWDL) #Emperor Zheng Zu (Earth-BW11) #Razorfist/Douglas Scott (Earth-BW11) #Typus/Mary Walker (Earth-BW11) #Nightwind (Rising Sons) (Earth-BW11) #Laughing Skull/Tony Masters (Earth-BW11) Category:Marvel Category:Avengers Category:Marvel Movies Category:MCU Category:Avengers Movies Category:MCU Movies Category:Customs Category:Custom Movies